The Treasured Pearl
by tieusang
Summary: As a child representing the Gods, her life would soon be in turmoil. She will pay the ultimate price. But her sacrifice will commence the ending the war and bring forth peace to the lands. Rin and Sesshomaru are on opposite sides of the Demon-Human war. She brings him to his knees twice during battles, will he get revenge?
1. Her fate

Sesshomaru to me is cold and heartless. Rin is warm and loving. They are polar opposites so they fit together so well like yin and yang. And only Rin can move Sesshomaru. Now how long it takes for him to grasp that is a whole different topic of discussion. This one popped in my head so I had to get it out. Not sure where I'm heading with this yet. Enjoy and remember to review.

I do not own Inuyasha.

The world was entering the Great Demon and Human War in Asia. Humans and demons died every second. But among the casualties were innocent demons and villagers. Those who did not declare their loyalty to the Demons were destroyed. Some were destroyed despite their declaration. Though the Demons were strong, they were outnumbered by the humans. Demons reproduced every thirty years where human could every year, thus humans outnumbered the demons after a hundred years of war. Among those fighting back were demon slayers. At first there were only a small group of family demon slayers. But soon due to the excessive need, many commoners were trained in the art of demon hunting and slaying. Those unable to fight, watched helplessly as another village is destroyed. The villagers cried for peace, mercy and salvation to the Gods as they are burnt to nothing.

Among the strongest demon was Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. He is a great dog demon by heritage. The western lands were once tolerant of human and demon coexistence until the passing of the late Lord Taisho. Lord Taisho believed that demon and humans could live in peace. He even married a human wife and had a half-demon son named Inuyasha. Upon his succession of the throne however, Lord Sesshomaru made it clear that all the humans in the western lands were to be eradicated, Inuyasha included. Sesshomaru had a reason to hate the humans. The same humans his father protected were the ones who betrayed and killed him. His hatred of Inuyasha was just sibling rivalry gone haywire.

Years of hiding and training led Inuyasha to mistrust both humans and demons. He was not human enough for the humans and tainted by human blood to the demons. He was a part of both worlds but belonged to neither. He despised being weak as his brother so often pointed out. But luckily for him, the human part of him kept him alive when priest, monks and priestesses purified him. One day, a priestess tamed his heart and healed his soul. Her love for the half-breed help opened his eyes to the world he used to survive in. It was the first time he started to live instead.

Her name was Kagome. She was a new aged priestess who's family was connected to Inu Taisho. She believed the world would be better without prejudice and fear. Together, they help rebuild the trust long lost between human and demons. They even had an orphaned fox demon, Shippo, help out what he could at the village. The leading demon slayer also had a demon cat friend she trusted, Kilala. Shippo and Kilala were prime examples that there were kind and peaceful demons in the world. Together, they fought against Sesshomaru and his legions of human hating demons.

Every summer the group of newly trained Demon slayers came to assist in the war. The line between the eastern and western line was the front, separated by twin peaks and connected by a bridge over an enclosed abyss. Today a new group of slayers just arrived into camp guided by Sango. This group had a special girl amidst, one of a few slayers with priestess abilities. Her name is Rin Uzumaki. Rin's parent were slayers also and killed before her eyes. In despair the eight year old went mute. If it were not for the love a Priestess named Kaede and a short meeting with an injured demon, she would have not found the motivation to live and fight for those weaker than her. No one knew of her brief encounter with the demon. She herself believed it was a dream.

_Flashback_

Rin wandered the forest day after day after her parents were killed. She had cried so much, her tears went dry and screamed so hard, her voice mute. No one cared that she was only eight. No one noticed she had but little to eat. No one cared that she lost her urge to speak. NO one cared. She had slid through the cracks. One day she found an injured demon in the forest with red glowing eyes and a hiss of anger. She gulped as she came closer but felt an odd need to protect this deadly demon. She gave it the only food and water she had. She was even beaten for getting him more food. His voice was passive and cold but one question made him stand above all others. "How did you get those bruises?"

For once in her life, someone cared, and a demon at that. Oh he looked so beautiful in her eyes. She started to notice how he carried himself even while he was injured. 'Must be royalty" she thought. She noticed how his features were fascinating and breathtaking. Then she noticed how taken aback he was when she smiled at him. 'How could he look confused from a smile? ' She asked herself,' He must not get to see it much.' She determined at that point that not all demons were evil like she had been raised to believe. There is goodness in everything. But one day when she came back to see him, he was gone. A little sadness swept over her. She was alone again. As the years took its toll on her, so did the image of this demon. All that was left was a faint smile in a distant memory.

_end_

From that day forth, Rin made the best of everything. It helped when she met Kaede. She was shown the love that she had lost from her parents. She nurtured and taught Rin the gift of hope and giving. The kindness of a stranger saved her soul. She saw evil intent in humans and the kindest heart from a fox demon, though mischievous. Being the young impressionable girl she was, she saw the world for what it could be, even in the midst of this war. She grew to be beautiful from the inside out. Her heart shown no prejudice or ill will.

Rin had the purest of mind and soul, thus making her an excellent candidate to carry the Shikon Jewel and harness its power to control the demons. Yes, this jewel was once used for evil and sent into oblivion. But the heavens heard the people's cries and it came into Kaede's possession with a warning. "A jewel is neither good nor evil. It can only intensity purifying powers and suppress demonic ones. There should be no ill will in the holder's heart or it will purify that heart too. The war will soon be no more with its presence."

Rin was now the third guardian of the jewel. Kikyo, the one before her, had died protecting it. Rin spent every morning and night in meditation and trained the other hours. For a teenager of sixteen summers, she was poise, delicate, and deadly all the same. But she had one thing no one could match, a smile of genuine concern and love. She believed that all living creatures, be it human or demon, are born with good nature. Their upbringing is to blame for their malicious intent. Upon receiving the jewel, she swore to protect her mind from holding on to hate. She would get mad, but forgive. She would be jealous, but be happy for another's fortune. She was not perfect by any means. She felt all the emotions a human held which made them special. What she had, was a golden heart; loving and forgiving.

Little did she know, there was an old prophesy," As a child representing the Gods, her life would soon be in turmoil. For in the midst of evil and hated, a pearl is born without prejudice. She will pay the ultimate price. But her sacrifice will commence the ending the war and bring forth peace to the lands."

* * *

* There you have it. Read if you must.


	2. Finding you

Thanks guys. I hope I fixed all my errors on the previous chapter. You know me, I love happy endings...but not without many trials...here you go.=) Enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha

Lord Sesshomaru was ruthless. He had ordered another village burnt to the ground. No one was spared. No matter how many of these lowly creatures he destroyed, more would come in its place. He was growing tired of this war. For a second, his mind wandered back to the day in the forest where a mute child made a ridiculous attempt to take care of him, while she was hungry, bruised and battered. He could not remember much from her other than a toothy grin she honestly gave him. No one had ever been honest with him. Fear, yes. Jealous, yes. But honestly smiling at him, there was only her. He didn't give her his name and did not catch hers as well, before he left. He truly did not care at the time but now He wonders if she had survive such horrid conditions. Humans are such weak creatures. So eager to dispatch one of their own. They are vile creatures. They needed to die, thus he continues to destroy them one by one.

Kaede had been working with Rin on a process of using the Jewel to hold demonic aura. She was working on a sealing sūtra with the shikon power infused, which would hold a demon's power and make them vulnerable like humans. While placed under this sūtra, demons were mortal. This would give them the edge to defeat them once and for all. Rin agreed that the war needed to end, but she did not want genocide. She argued that it was no different from the demon wanting all humans dead. There must be a peaceful answer. She walked away from the camp to the nearby cliff separating the front. The bridge was the only thing connecting the two cliffs which connected at the base by an abyss. No one had ever gone down and come out of it alive, be it human or demon.

In a week, the war should be over if she could get this seal to work. She wanted to get the sūtra so that the demons would be disabled but would not die. Just then, she felt a strong demonic aura approaching her fast. Never before had she felt such a desire to kill. It overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes and meditated with a hymn for the calming of a hurting soul. A song grew and she was singing before long. She opened her eyes to see the sun reflected in two glowing ones.

Sesshomaru was patrolling the borders when he felt a strange pull to the cliff. There stood a priestess with her eyes closed and humming? Stranger than that, was the humming was soothing his soul and his anger for this human nearly dissipated. Ridiculous. How can a mere human do that? Just then he landed next to her and glared at her. Her hair long and flowing with the breeze, and her scent was gentle with a hint of flowers from the field. Her scent was refreshing to him, like the air after the rain, clean and pure. Her eyes opened and suddenly there was nothing in the world but them two. Honey melted into an abyss of chocolate that was warm, caring, fearless, and non judgemental. These human eyes have captivated the Great Lord Sesshomaru.

"If you cross this line, there will be no turning back for you. Human." His voice gently without rage. Rin felt such warmth in his tone.

"It's Rin. I'm not ready yet, but soon enough, I will cross that bridge and unite this world. I will put an end this war. " She said dreamily looking across the horizon.

"And may I ask your name?" Her eyes shone and pleaded with his for an answer. For some odd reason, he could not deny her.

"Sesshomaru. If you must know. How would you be able to end this madness?" He turned away for a second to return to a beaming smile. A calm silence took over the two.

Rin suddenly felt another aura, this one malicious, heading towards her. She jumped away quickly, avoiding a fire attack. The dragon demon took in another breath and spat more flames towards Rin, cornering her at the foot of the bridge. She used her sword to shield her from the flame and purified the energy as it got closer to her.

"What are you waiting for? She is the new guardian of the pearl used to seal our powers. We must rid of her!" The dragon demon yelled towards Sesshomaru. She gave him a look almost pleading him not to come closer.

She was warning him not to come closer. Her purifying circle was thirty feet and he was inside it. From the moment her eyes met his, she heart cried for a lost memory. She knew Sesshomaru was a deadly killer without remorse or pity, but she did not want to hurt him. Deep down inside, something would not let her. But she had a job to do and he was her enemy. She closed her eyes and sent a wave of binding light around her, stopping short of Sesshomaru. He took note of that.

'She is trying to spare me?' He was amused. "Your powers can not hurt me, human. If you do not do your best, it will be your last." He warned her. It was strange but he had no contempt for her life. He was more than happy to let her be, but this other demon, his general, would not let the issue go.

Her eyes moistened, and tears strayed from them. Sesshomaru saw a heart-broken human at a glance. His chest ached as though in pain. She slowly inhaled and exhaled. Then she let out a powerful light purifying all in its path. She reduced the dragon demon into nothing and Sesshomaru fell to his knees. He quickly moved back out of reach. "I underestimated you, human. But not again." His hand turned a bright green while a whip appears and snapped right in front of her. She quickly deflected it with her sword and jumped backwards. With tears falling still, she expanded another purifying circle around her while running towards him, striking with her sword.

She has her defense and offense covered. If he stayed to deflect the sword, her aura would purify him. If he attack, he would also be purified. The only option was to back away or stand down. She closed her eyes and her aura reached out and held the whip in place. She then decreased her power and let the energy release into the atmosphere. Again all was quiet with a small distance between them. She had spared him once more.

"Do you pity me human? Or are you too good to kill me as well? Remember well, I am your enemy. A moment of hesitation is all I need to destroy you." He knew she didn't want to kill him, he can smell her anxiety when the purifying aura was released and brought him to his knees. He could hear her heart pounding intensively. Then her demeanor changed along with her scent. Desire. He wasted no time in exploiting it. He slid within a breath of hers and stared into her eyes, " Or do you find This Sesshomaru, tasteful, human?" He said with a smirk.

"Sesshomaru." Rin mumbled his name quietly, her voice quivering, as though it were the mantra she was using with her sutras. Her heart was racing when he fell to the ground and again increased when he got so close to her face. The heat in her body rose all the way to her cheeks. His scent sent her senses into overdrive, a mixture of the forest and the ocean's breeze. She was confused. Was it his demon charms that kept her hesitant in fighting? Or were they connected by something? She did not try to spare him, she just couldn't hurt him. All she ever wanted was to...protect him.

Sesshomaru knew he had the advantage. She was indeed a strong foe and a force to be reckon with. Now that he had her within his grasp, he needed to do away with her. She was too confused to know what was going on. His hand was seeping with a green poison as he raised it to his shoulder. Just as he was about to strike, she stopped him...with her smile. But it wasn't any ordinary smile, it was _her_ smile. The honest smile of a muted orphan. The one whom haunts his thoughts for the past eight years.

It was not until he got to her eye level that the spark of recognition illuminated. It was him. He was the one in the forest all those years ago. She couldn't help but smile from her heart. She found him, again. Her...Sesshomaru.

*Saved by a smile. He remembers her, but is it enough? Let's see...


	3. My mate, my soulmate

Thanks for reviewing! Been kinda sick so here it is. Enjoy.

Youki speaking in _italics_; thoughts are '...'

I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome noticed Rin's power surging. 'She must be in a fight. She used a lot of her power, so the demon must be powerful.' Just then Inuyasha rushed by her with a scowl on his face. He gave her a glance.

"It's Sesshomaru, and his demon is coming out. Rin's good as dead." Kagome climb on Inuyasha's back and they rushed to help Rin out. Hopefully it was not too late.

Sesshomaru was stuck between ripping Rin apart or ... or something he was unsure of. He had been thinking of this lowly human and she had the gall of show up all beautifully breath-taking and grown-up. Her eyes still as honest as the first time they met, and her emotions were out for him to see. Her cheeks warmed up to a rosy hue; her moist soft lips quivering with anticipation. Something was pulling his face closer to hers. He felt his breath on hers as their nose made contact, sending an electrical impulse surging through his body. It was not the same shock she had delivered earlier. This one ... was something inviting to him.

He had one claw was behind her back, while the other was loosely on her neck. Her breath hitched, but she did not fight back. His thumb then made a circle from her neck, up her jaw line, across her warm cheek, and traced her lips twice. Each time his hand would shift, he would feel another jolt through his body. When he circle her lips, he felt his senses were on edge; the tingling made him hold his breath. His demon came out roaring as his lips made contact with hers, screaming in Sesshomaru's mind. _"Mate!"_

Rin was awe strucked. His eyes kept her body paralyzed and when he touched her, her body felt like it was one fire. Every time he would shift his claw, her skin would tingle and burn. Then his nose caressed hers, and lips came and swallowed her whole. His kiss seared her soul. She felt weak in her knees but his hand on her back prevented her from falling. She took a big breath in and returned the kiss as fierce as he had given her. To his surprise, he wanted more of this human; more of her touches and kisses. When they finally part, she saw a flash of warmth and concern in his eyes. Her mind chimed '_soul__mate_'. Time stood still as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Too soon though, his whole demeanor changed. He smirked. "We shall meet again, Rin." He whispered into her ear. Then his hand left her back and the other remained on her neck. It was not tight, but from an outside view, it looked deadly. He kept a hold on her and was surprised when her hands came up to hold his. She was not removing it, but her cheek leaned towards it, lovingly. Her hands were so gentle with his; her warmth soothing him.

Their eyes were screaming to each other. _'Don't let go'_. Again, he was face with beautiful eyes that captivated him. A voice brought him out of his contemplation.

"Sesshomaru! Let her go! Windscar! " Inuyasha made sure he was aiming for only Sesshomaru.

'So this is our goodbye My Rin. Until we meet again.' He glared back at his brother before he flew away.

Rin was holding her breath from the moment they kissed. It was amazing. The energy that flowed between them was honest and compassionate. If anything, she felt his inner demon claiming her. Her tears ran as she watched him depart in a ball of light until he faded just like the clouds in the sky. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground. She felt her heart breaking as she fell into darkness. "Rin, hang on there." Kagome cried. Inuyasha and Kagome were glad they made it in time to save her.

The sunlight broke through the crack on the roof of the hut and landed right on Rin's eyes. She had been asleep a full day. Her mind replayed the moment with Sesshomaru, but this time, they were looking towards the horizon together, in each other's embrace. She awoken with such joy and pain, she started to cry. She could never be with him because he was the enemy. He was known to hate humans so what would he want with her? But if he were disgusted with her, why did he kiss her? And he didn't pull away when she kissed him back. She felt so hurt and confused. She hadn't been so emotional in a long time.

"Rin, Ye need to speak to me? " Kaede asked, knocking at her door. Rin was glad. She did need someone to talk to.

"Yes, please come in." Kaede walked in to see broken heart girl, not one recovering from a fight with a demon.

"Child, ye cry as though ye lost a loved one. Do tell me."

"Kaede-baba chan. I... I kissed the demon I was suppose to purify yesterday. From the moment I saw him, my body was unwilling to destroy him. I knew if I did, this war would end very soon. But something stopped me. I don't understand. I know that I have...I have fallen in love with him. I don't know why. I should not. I would not dare to. But somehow and someway, I did. And I felt as though my soul is calling for him. It hurts to be away from him, but I have only met him once. What is happening to me? Am I bewitched? I can't find another reason for it." Rin cried onto her pillow.

Kaede sighed. She stroked her head gently and wiped her tears once Rin was facing her. "Dear child, there is such a thing called as love at first sight. You are a spiritual being, if you feel like your souls are connected, then it probably is. He is a demon, but does it matter? Do you think you can win him over with your heart? Are you crying because your journey will be a difficult one or because you are willing to let go? Are you willing to risk your life for his?"

"I...I don't know. I can't give myself a good enough reason to go after him. He hates human. He is the reason this war has been going on for a century. If I thought about the millions of lives at stake, I should have purified him. Instead, I let my heart guide me and now, I can't even concentrate to use my powers. I hate myself for being so weak."

"Ye are not weak. Did ye not try to purify him at first? It is hard to think so clear when one is in love. The line between right and wrong is easily crossed. You did rid of the general in command. So that is one less powerful demon we will have to face. Just rest up and I will call you when food is ready." Kaede kissed her forehead before she stood up and walked to the door. She paused and said, "If I had followed my heart, dear child, I would not live the rest of my life in solitude. I choose my village over my love. It broke his demon heart and it killed him. That was when I learned that he was my everything. Do not wait until you lose your heart, to live. Because you will have to find something greater than that love to keep you going. I thank the Gods you came into my life. Rest now, Rin."

Rin was wide-eyed and staring at the door. She was alone until Kaede found her in the forest and took her in. She took care of her like she was her daughter and taught her all she knew. Rin's childhood was filled was a great love rivaling the one from both her parents. Kaede taught her love, kindness, happiness, forgiveness and compassion for others. The fates had sent them to each other to heal the wounds of losing a loved one. What did the fates wish for her and Sesshomaru?

* * *

Sesshomaru was pacing back at camp. Since the death of the Dragon demon, the others were fighting for his spot. Fools, she would destroy you all in an instance.

_"But she would never hurt us. Not ever. She is our mate. We must see her again. We want to be close to her. We need her."_ His youki had been unrelenting since his departure with Rin.

'Ridiculous. This Sesshomaru needs no one. Especially a human. Silence youki!'

Sesshomaru could not understand why he held her, caressed her, or even kissed her. The whole scene unraveled in his mind again and yet never once was it demeaning, degrading or even disgusting. Her scent was wonderful and calming. He had never felt such 'feelings' before and he was addicted. This will not do.

He tried to forget her touches when he got back with one of the demoness at camp. Now Kagura was a beautiful creature worthy of Sesshomaru. She was strong, with perfect curves, and deadly. That is more his taste, but his youki refused to coöperate. The moment he touched her, he felt disgusted. When he tried to ignore that feeling, his youki sent out an aura that nearly crushed the camp as a warning. Her company was dismissed and here he is standing at the very spot he had held Rin.

Rin. Even saying her name was soothing to his soul. Why must she be human? Why is she his enemy? Just once more, he wanted to hold her, look into her eyes, and kiss her. He wanted to take care of her, wipe her tears away, and see her beautiful smile everyday. He wanted to protect her. He laughed at himself. 'I'm a lovesick fool. How have I strayed so far from grace?'

"Human, did you noticed This Sesshomaru? Do you feel the weight of this war? Do you know what we could do or what would become of us? Do you think of This Sesshomaru? Do you want me too, Rin?" He left to return to camp feeling a slight breeze behind him. His words did not fall on deaf ears.

Since her powers were weakened, Rin wore a charm that concealed her scent from demons. Even the most powerful would only sense a change of the wind and nothing more. Her legs brought her back to the cliff where she had a wonderous memory. Just beyond the tree line was Sesshomaru. They stood silently for what seemed an eternity. Then he spoke the words that pierce her soul. She wanted to answer him.

'Yes, I noticed you and your eyes the moment I saw you. I feel the weight of this war everyday and I am weary from it. I do not know what will happen to us, what we could do, or what will be. I have yet to stop thinking of you. And I want you...' gasped..'too.? You.. you want me?' He was gone before she could answer him.

She felt a sensation wash over her. 'I will do my best, love. We will be together.' Rin rushed back to Kaede to work on the sealing sūtra like before. It will work this time, she won't stop until it does.

Sesshomaru saw the skies unsettling movement. Something was amidst. Something big was happening and he will be pulled under unless he takes out his opponents, Rin and the demon slayers. But the question remains, would he if he could, destroy his mate? His youki argued, _'NOOO!'_.


	4. Why her?

Hey there! Work has been super busy so sorry if I hadn't replied to reviews. THANX for all you kind words. I have a four-day work stretch from today so won't be back here till then. 50 hours total =) does take a toll on my imagination. Enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha

Shippo was a good sport. He agreed to use his demonic power as a test subject. He would release the fox-fire and Rin would throw the sūtra out to see what happened. Some sutras annihilated the fox-fire, while others burned off upon contact. Rin needed to place the right amount of her power, along with the pearl's to create a binding of power that would not kill. Three days later, after hours of sweat and tears, the sūtra was able to contain the fox-fire without destroying it. It released it after two hours. They had two hours from the moment the sūtra was applied to take down the enemy. Once caught, they can place the demon charms, necklaces, on and prevent the demons from using their powers. This was the break they needed. Now Rin wants to make sure they were not going to use this to kill off their enemy. She believed that everyone deserves a chance to live, be it demon or human.

Sango promised that once the demon were subdued, they will sit and discuss a treaty between the two. Humans initially fought back to save themselves and loved ones. Now, some fought now for the thrill. Rin was well aware that humans can be way more scarier than demons at times. Demons declare their intent to kill in front of your face. Humans can one hand be your friend and attempt to kill you behind your back. Yes, humans are much more sinister in that aspect. The longer this war continues, the less likely those humans will be able to be saved; their humanity that is.

It had been a week and she found herself wandering to the cliff again as thoughts circulate around one person; one demon. Since their first encounter, her soul has yearned to be near him, to be his. She closed her eyes and started to daydream of their life...together. 'Silly Rin, does he even love? Would he love me?' She sighed again. She had been weakened from making a hundred sutras. She would need another day or so to recover. She should be resting instead of being here. Deep down though, she was hoping he was here too.

Naraku noticed Sesshomaru's agitation during the week. He is seldom agitated. He is allowing the cause to continue its existence. He noticed Sesshomaru with injuries; small but noticable, especially the dirt on his knees. 'Who could have done such a thing as to bring Sesshomaru to his knees and live,' he pondered. ' Such an opponent will be dealt with... and in turn, I will have that power.'

Slowly she felt a dark aura coming towards her. This demon tried to hide his aura and it was a sinister one at that.

She touched her charm and released a small purifying light just around her to prevent him from coming closer. "What is it you want demon!?"

Something about this demon was unsettling her. It was not that she only felt his vileness, but that his human side was even more malicious. This is the first time she had felt the presence of a truly evil soul. She saw no good in his heart.

"You are a young one, Priestess. Your soul looks so tasty. How about you join me...as my lunch? " His tentacles grew from under him. Rin's eyes widen. She had heard of humans sacrificing they bodies to become demons. Their power grows when they consume powerful demons or humans. He wanted her powers? NO. He wanted the pearl. She glared at him in disgust. " Ah, a smart one at that. I see you've come to understand my intent. By absorbing you into my body, the control of the jewel will be mine."

"It does not give demons power, it only seals it. Your power would be sealed with it." Rin could only imagine the numerous evil deeds this half-demon has already done.

"Yes, that is true. While the demons' powers are sealed, I will have yours. I can consume as many demons as I want with no harm to me. Then I will be the one ruling over the pitiful humans. Isn't that what you want, Priestess; to destroy all the demons?" Naraku laughed. He could sense Sesshomaru's aura approaching.

"Those same demons that killed your parents?"

"No. I do not want to destroy all the demons. I want an end to this war peacefully. I don't want anyone else to die." Rin said as memories of her parents flashed in front of her. She barely escaped four tentacles running above, below and around her. He was able to cut her on her shoulder. Then she realise this demon was using the memories of her parents to prevent her from concentrating and using her powers. Lucky for her, the demon slaying training did not go to waste. 'She is fast. I will get her!' Naraku thought.

Sesshomaru felt anxious for some reason. He found himself walking towards the cliff once again. ' That human has made this Sesshomaru foolish.' Just then he smelled the blood just ahead at the cliff. His eyes widen and his breath hitched. She was fighting with someone. She was injured. The thought of her dying is unacceptable. 'Only I can decide when that time comes.' He transformed into a ball of light and flew there as fast as he could.

Rin used all her strength to avoid his attacks and miasma. She was panting hard trying to see a way out. He was wearing her down. She could feel the miasma circulating her body from her injuries, weakening her by the second. She backed away far enough so she could concentrate on her powers. She let out her purifying circle. 'Please work,' she was praying.

Naraku smiled. 'Sesshomaru should be here right about now.'

Rin was letting out her purifying circle until she felt Sesshomaru's aura. 'Not now. Why is he here now?'

She quickly withdrew it, but it had already started to purify him, sending him into the ground as soon as he came out of his traveling light. It took all she had to send the light, and retract it. She didn't get that evil demon. Sesshomaru was in front of Naraku. She gasped.

"No, no, no! Sesshomaru! Please be alright!" She cried as she ran to the white bundle now laying motionless on the ground. But before she could reach him, tentacles grabbed a hold of her.

"There is no escape. I told you my dear. You _WILL_ be mine." He licked his lips anticipating how great her power would make him feel. His tentacles then wrapped around her body and a glowing mixed with miasma made her scream in pain.

"Sesshomaru!"

_'Wake up!' His youki pleaded._

_'_How did I get here, on the ground?' Sesshomaru thought as he slowly gained consciousness.

_'Our mate is in trouble. Wake up!' _

'Silence youki. What happened? I was flying towards the cliff...'

_'Her existence is dwindling away. Get up!'_

_'You are the most powerful youkai alive. Go save our mate! RIN!_'

Sesshomaru was out cold from colliding with Rin's purifying light. It would have burned most demons to ashes, but Sesshomaru was not any demon. It did knock the wind out of him. Then he heard her blood curling scream. "Sesshomaru!" In a flash, green poison melted the tentacles around Rin and she was safe in his arms.

Naraku was starting to feel the first bit of her power entering his body when his tentacles melted away. Sesshomaru. 'He is strong one. No matter. I will absorb them both.'

Sesshomaru held her tight in his arms. He got to her in time. How is it that she is always fighting one of his men when they meet?

Sesshomaru was able to dodge Naraku easily but he could not attack with Rin in his arms. He needed to get her to safety but where?

"Naraku, you intend to kill me? Don't make me laugh." This half demon needed to know his place. Tentacles flew at Sesshomaru from every direction.

"Hn.." Sesshomaru smiled. No one had ever seen Sesshomaru's smile and live to talk about it. Well, maybe only his personal guard/servant Jaken.

He would have to dispatch this general, now that he was trying to kill Rin. The things this human drove him to do...

Naraku was furious. 'He should be powerless right now. Why is he able to dodge all my attack? That arrogant ...'

"Windscar!" Inuyasha looked up and Rin was hurled towards him.

Sesshomaru tossed Rin into the air knowing his brother would catch her and she was caught easily by Inuyasha. To Inuyasha, the two demons in question were fighting over who would kill Rin and He had no time to ask questions.

'She's safe. I will deal with Naraku.' Sesshomaru turned to the half demon challenging him. A green whip appeared and sliced all his tentacles off in a whirlwind. Naraku's body was severely damaged but he could regenerate with time. He turn and ran. Then, a sword pierced his body and continued to destroy him as he ran away. He fell into a pile of ash not far from there.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to Inuyasha. He quickly glided up and grabbed Rin with his whip.

"Let her go! I will not forgive you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Silence!" Rin's shoulder was cut with the miasma laced tentacles. He had to heal her before the poison got any further. He pulled her kimono off her shoulder and licked her shoulder, digging into the opening with his tongue. His saliva was able to neutralize the poison. He lasped his tongue in and out of the wound, and across it over and over again.

'She tastes like wildflowers and honey, wild and sweet. Simply wonderful.' When he was satisfied that her life was safe, he forced himself to stop tasting her.

_'Our mate is sooo tasty. Her blood is like the sweetest nectar melting into our tongue. We want to taste more of her. WE WANT HER!' His youki was fighting to get out._

Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru's eyes turning red and his demon surfacing. His fangs were protruding as he lifted his head from her shoulder. He looked as though he was going to kill her or eat her.

Inuyasha acted fast, "Iron reaver soul stealer!"

Sesshomaru quickly recomposed himself and evaded his attack with ease, leaving Rin laying on the ground.

"You sick Bastard! What do you want with her!?" Inuyasha held his Tetsusaiga at the ready. Rin coughed as she slowly came to.

"Inuyasha. Sesshomaru. Please. Stop fighting. I am okay..I.." Rin fell over from exhaustion. Inuyasha huffed. He would stop only because she asked.

"If you want a fight, I'll be gladly accept. But I need to get Rin to the healers. Wait here and I'll be back."

"Ridiculous!" Sesshomaru turned and left.

Inuyasha was relieved that his brother did not push the issue this time. He was not afraid of Sesshomaru, despite being weaker. He wanted to get Rin to safety. He could smell the miasma inside of her still.

"Hang on Rin, I'll get you to Kagome." Inuyasha rushed back to their camp. He was unaware, more like didn't care, that his brother was watching them from beyond the treeline.

"She's safe for now." Sesshomaru let out a sigh, "I am a fool." His mind wandered back to tasting his sweet mate. Then he shook his head. If it were not for her, he would not be in pain. If not for her, he would not be two generals less. 'She makes this Sesshomaru weak therefore she must die.'

His youki was beyond angry. It knew once he made up his mind, it would not change back easily. There was only one way to keep their mate safe. Sesshomaru felt as though half his power disappeared in an instance. 'What is the meaning of this?' His youki locked away half his power in an instance and refused to come out. This is why that human must die. Because she is the only one that can cause him to lose control; and he NEVER loses control. NEVER.

"Why did it have to be you, Rin? What have you done to this Sesshomaru?"


	5. Let's Talk

Ah. This was a long, long work weekend. =) I apologize for not replying on everyone's comments. Thanx for understanding. Here's the next chappy!

I do not own Inuyasha

Rin woke up with her body aching and shoulder bandaged. Funny her shoulder did not hurt at all. She remember getting injured by the evil demon. Why is she in her tent? Growl! She was starving. How long was she out? She sat up slowly and looked around.

"Rin, I'm glad you're awake. It's been a week. I was almost too late in purifying the miasma." Growl.. "Haha. I hear that you're hungry," Kagome said smiling at Rin pointing at the rumbling in her stomach. Rin blushed.

"No worries, I have some soup for you and some more medicine. Now eat up. By the way, who neutralized your miasma? It was demonic for sure, but it was sticky and on your shoulder wound. Thanks to that demon, I was able to save you."

Rin was thinking hard. "I don't know. That evil demon attacked me when I was running towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, is he okay? I accidentally purified him. He was laying on the ground. Kagome, I think I killed him. He wasn't moving..I..." Rin was sobbing. Kagome instantly figured out Rin had feelings for this demon.

"You're too nice, shorty. That bastard doesn't die that easily, believe me. I've tried countless times and he continues to live regardless. That arrogant bastard," Inuyasha huffed. 'So Sesshomaru was healing Rin and not trying to kill her. But his demon awoken and he was going to bite her...mark her?' Inuyasha eyes widen and his mouth opened with that discovery. He looked at the sadden girl and smiled. "He was fine. He didn't seem too hurt. He walked away from us when I told him I needed to get you back to the healer. I guess he saved you from the other demon."

Rin smiled. 'He saved me and he was able to walked away. He was okay.' She still felt hurt that she caused him pain. 'He probably hates me more now.' Her smile slowly disappeared and tears started their journey down her cheeks once more. Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You can explain it to him when you meet again, right?" Rin nodded. She still had a chance. She could only hope.

It took another week before Rin was fully healed. The demon slayers called a meeting to plan their attack on the demons. With the sutras in hand, they were sure they could defeat these demons easily.

"We'll just attack their camp, throw the sutras on and hack away." Kohaku laughed. " Then we can burn down their camp like they burnt down those villages."

"No. These are to prevent them from overpowering us, not to annihilate them. I won't let you!" Rin argued. She disagreed on their ideas of justice. It was no different from what the demons did to them. "We need to make a clean start, a new beginning; one that starts with forgiving them for past actions."

"Sesshomaru is stubborn. In his eyes, humans betrayed our father and us, his kingdom and killed everything dear to him. He won't be satisfied until every last one is wiped out. Including me." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

Rin's eyes grew. 'That's why he hates humans. It made sense. But how would I change everyone's mind?'

"Just think about it. Sango, if you were a demon and the humans your father and family trusted not only killed your father, but destroyed your kingdom. How would you feel? Would you forgive them easily or would you kill everyone so no one else would have to go through what you did?"

"You give him too much credit, Rin. He is evil. That was just his excuse to kill. No one should kill another living thing without understanding its importance in the circle of life." Inuyasha said, remembering words his father once spoke.

Sango nodded. " I see what you are getting at. We can send a messenger to meet at the cliff to go over a treaty. We will decide what needs to happen then. We can draw out an initial treaty with the messenger to see if they are appealing to them or not."

"Who cares what they think. We should kill them all. Don't give them a chance to wipe us out. It's either them or us." Kohaku screamed as he punched the table. Several other slayers were agreeing with him.

Rin didn't want to hear all their plans only involve disabling the demons and dispatching them. She wanted to negotiate a treaty with the demons before they had to resort to violence. She decided she would represent them and speak to Sesshomaru. That's the best solution.

"Let me go negotiate," she said calmly.

"NO! Rin, you are not going! It's too dangerous for you. We'll send Kohaku or even Sango. You don't have enough experience to do this alone." Kagome argued.

"He almost killed you last time. Now you're walking right into his camp. We might as well put you on a platter." Kohaku huffed.

"Just because he saved you once, doesn't mean he'll do it again. You never know with that guy." Inuyasha blurted, earning a glare from Kagome.

"I know you are all worried but how can we show our sincerity if I don't go? They already know I am the pearl keeper. I promise. Nothing will happen to me. Sesshomaru will protect me. " Rin said as sure as she could be. Everyone looked at her doubtfully.

All but Kaede. She smiled. Rin had chosen. She will fight for her people and Sesshomaru all the same. "Are ye sure child?"

Rin smiled and her warmth filled the room. They have only known her for a month, but they all loved her like a sister. They knew she was as stubborn as it gets. She spent three days and nights figuring out the sūtra without taking any breaks.

"Give me five days. If I do not return. Go forth with the attack. But please, give me until then." She pleaded. She hopes to convince Sesshomaru by then. Her plan was simple. Both side had to acknowledge one another and draw boundaries where they can or can not be. There will be lands where the boundaries meet where they can coexist by choice. The Lords of the land will be offered a small token, a tax, yearly. In return the people's safety and wellbeing will be watched. The tax can not be an absurd amount where the one tax is unable to pay or live if they had to pay. Harvest and animals count as payment. Rin was thinking hard of all the options that would please the demons and humans alike. If demons had to hunt humans, they could hunt the bandits. Bandits will offer them more of a challenge and the demon will keep the village safe to guarantee annual tokens. Yes, she had it all down on paper to correlate the terms and she was ready to bargain. This war will end soon.

Rin's thought floated back to Sesshomaru. She was wondering what he was doing at the moment. Probably sharpening his claws to fight her. She shook her head sighing, 'Why did I have to meet him under these circumstances? Why couldn't he be like Shippo? But then, would he have the appeal he had now if he were fluffy and cute? Probably not. Rin, get it together. As soon as we get the demons to sign a treaty for peace, perhaps, we can be together... or he can hate me for making him look weak.'

She wasn't sure if he felt love towards her. She had brought him to his knees twice now. His pride must be hurt. Would he resent her for it? She knew he cared for her though, but is it enough? She hadn't though that far in the future. All she wanted was to be by his side. Plain and simple. She wanted the start the day seeing his face and end it looking into his eyes. She would be content to have just that. She looked up to the heavens and prayed, "Please guide me to make the right decisions. And if it is my destiny to save him, please allow my heart to warm his."

* * *

Sisters Fate and Destiny were weaving their web of life. Yes, it had been decided long ago, their growing pearl would end this war and put some love back into such a dishonest place. Lucky for Sesshomaru, his father led such a good life that his deeds were passed on to this treacherous son. Now if their pearl wished for save this demon, they will give him another chance.

"Looks as though she had chosen to be his." Fate said to her sister.

"You allowed them to meet, now it's my turn to see if they can be together. Rin, my pearl, I will allow you to warm the demon's heart. But in the end, only you will return to us." Destiny said.

"Are you sure that is wise? " A grand lady stood at the door, Mother Karma.

"Mother." The girls replied in unison.

"As a seed is placed in an oyster, the rough seas and dirt around it builds up it's layers. It is polished from within and soon the pearl that emerges is the most beautiful of all. She must endure a little more to become the beautiful pearl she is meant to be." Destiny replied.

"But the child is nothing but good-hearted. She will be rewarded as such. If she agrees to the ultimate sacrifice, I will allow her a life of love and happiness. She will stay as is." Mother Karma turned away," And that is not up for discussion."

Fate and Destiny sighed. Another pearl lost. All they could do is continue to spin on the web of life.

* * *

Sesshomaru was now at war with his youki. Since his declaration to destroy his enemies, Rin included, his youki had locked away half his power. "_You will not hurt our mate."_

'She is not our mate. She is just another lowly human. We've killed countless. Why does it matter now?'

"_She is our mate. Our destiny. Our reason for breathing. Our very existence is to meet and mate her. Only her. I will not let you have the power to destroy her."_

'You are my youki and you will listen to me and stop this foolishness. We are at war. She is our enemy. It is her job to destroy us. Did you not feel her power when she tried to purify us, twice?!'

_"She warned us to stay back. Her first attempt stopped short of us. You goaded her on. Then you just had to go taste her lips and her blood. We would be fine if we never had a taste, but it's too late now. We had a taste and we want more. She is ours to keep. Give us a chance!"_

'Silence!' Sesshomaru was tired of feeling so much feelings. He had discarded these emotions a long time ago. Why must it surface now, at such a critical time? He went to the forest to destroy some more trees. His mind was in a blur and he hated these feelings. He is a taiyoukai feared by all and loses to no one, especially a human. How is it, her impending demise is creating such turmoil in him? Does he want her to be his mate, now that he is aware of her existent? Can he live without her?

It was useless. From the moment their lips made contact, she became a constant in his mind. Then he had to save her and tasted her. Foolish. It was true, he wanted more. But he has always hated humans, hasn't he? She was making him question his whole reason for being at war. He himself had forgotten what made him so hateful towards humans. How could she change a hundred years of hate in mere seconds? 'Where are you? But more importantly, Rin, who are you really?' He closed his eyes for a second and allowed the memories of her scent and taste to return to him. Yes. He was defeated by a mere human. Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru. A messenger is here from the humans requesting an audience with you. They want to draw out a treaty and end this war. Your presence is needed." The panther youkai called out to the forest. All the youkais knew not to come close to Sesshomaru when he was in his 'mood' or they will be reduced to nothing.

Lord Sesshomaru started back to the camp. The rule in fighting nations is that the messenger gets amnesty. The scent of this messenger caused him to rush back to the campsite. "She would not put herself in harms way...she should not...they should have sent someone else..." In a flash he was outside the receiving tent. He inhaled slowly and surely. It was her. The demon guards pulled the door back and he was greeted with a warm smile that soothed his soul as she rose from her bow; eyes capturing one another.

"My Lord, I have a proposition for you. Will you hear me out?" Beautiful brown eyes pleading with his cold ones. He could not help but feel a pull to get closer to her until he was an arm's length away. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes for a moment. One word from him and the world stood still.

"Rin." _'Mate!'_


	6. Enemies no more

I do not own Inuyasha

"Rin."

One word and all her working, plotting and planning was nearly forgotten. Once their eyes locked, her body flushed and chills ran down her spine. 'This will not do. I need to be in control. But his voice is so soothing to me. He's so handsome and regal and makes me feel so warm. He's so..' She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. He smirked as he thought to himself, 'Do I affect her that much?'

"I have come to draw up a treaty between our people and our lands. One hundred years is enough, my Lord. Those whom offended you are long gone and our new generation would like a world of peace. If you will listen to what we have to offer, we can negotiate if you are not pleased with what you hear. " Rin finished looking into Sesshomaru's eyes with head held high. She was a strong, confident and stubborn one. He laughed inwardly, 'She is radiant'.

"And if I refused," Sesshomaru questioned.

Tears instantly collected at the edge of her lashes, threatening to fall with another harsh word. " I will do my best to persuade my Lord that this is the best way to prevent anymore losses from both sides." She bit her lip and pouting to herself. Her lower lip curled up in disappointment.

_'She's so adorable. Look at those lips. Look at her eyes. Look at her. She is strong-willed and fearless. Our mate is exquisite!'_

Sesshomaru didn't miss her nervousness. He didn't miss how her heart raced when he called her name. He didn't miss the hurt in her eyes when she thought he refused. Oddly, everything involving Rin was hard for him to ignore. No matter how hard he tried to hate her and her existence, he can not denied his weakness for her. He realized it. He wanted her. He wanted her as his mate.

"I will hear your plans and will have to discuss with my generals. You will stay here until I give you an answer. " Her breath hitched and she gulped. Then she showed Sesshomaru the doctrines with the boundaries, taxes, and agreement for almost anything the demons wanted. Everything she said stirred an old memory with his father.

_flashback_

"My son, humans are weak creatures but what they lack in strength they make up in heart. Their determination is fierce. Their need to protect someone precious to them gives them incredible strength. Treat them well, and they will return your kindness ten folds. Dispatch them, and they will come fighting you for generations to come."

"I don't see how they could hold a candle to our superiority. I can destroy then so easily. You need not waste time to help these lowly humans." Young Sesshomaru boasted.

"Sesshomaru. Every life is precious, be it a human or demon. You need to respect that life before you cut it down. One day, you will meet someone who's life force is the very thing you wish to protect. Then you will understand how precious each moment spent is."

_end_

True to his wisdom, this war had taken longer than he foreseen. Rin was right. The ones responsible have long disappeared and all that is left is war and hatred. The cycle is never-ending. Wait. Did he just say a human was right?

"Do not venture out if you want to live." He said calmly while he got within inches of her ear and purred, " You smell too delectable to pass over. I will return. RRRin ." Then he turned to the door guard, leaving a flushed, panting young lady staring daggers at his back. It was too easy to get her riled up. Her confused, anxious scent was strangely amusing and relaxing to him.

"Jaken. Watch over her. If anything happens to her. I'll kill you." Jaken gulped looking back at Rin.

Sesshomaru actually agreed to almost everything she had to say. The demons who are lord will remain so with lands borders as it was before. Human will ask to live on their lands and pay an annual tax. In return, the lords will watch over his 'people'. Areas between the kingdom are a free for all with no specific rules. Many demons and humans hated being governed anyways. He called his four top generals to meet and hear their opinion. They too agreed that peace was overdue. As long as the humans will pay them their respect, they will have no qualms of providing protection to such weak creatures. They were actually thrill of going back to their homes after a hundred years. The generals dispersed to tell the other Lords' of the proposition. They came back in the next day with the same answer: accepted.

Rin paced nervously inside the tent. It's been ten hours since she's come with the doctrines and yet no word. She was getting hungry and all she had been serve is tea. She was getting more nervous by the second sitting so she started to pace. Now she was getting the guard all wound up.

"Please, my lady. Stop your pacing. It is driving me crazy!" Jaken pleaded. Then they both hear her stomach grumbling. Jaken called out to the kitchen to bring some grilled fish and fresh fruits to the tent. Rin thanked Jaken and ate the food. Afterwards, she fell asleep on the table. Jaken let her be. He prefered the quiet, asleep Rin than the restless, loud one.

He left her alone for a while now. 'I wonder if she is still awake?' The moon hung high above the sky. He knew it was late in the night. Jaken was in front but nodding off like usually. He would stomp on the toad if not for the peaceful slumber Rin was in. Her head turned to the side on the table over one arm while the other hand on her lap. He gather the futon and carefully lay her down.

She slept like a log. How can she? They were still enemies until the treaty was signed and here she was, defenceless against him. One strike and she would become nothing more than a memory. Such trust, such ignorance. The candle's light flickered illuminating her face just a bit, it seemed glowing in the night. Such beauty.

_'Mate! Our mate is so beautiful. Her heart is like a thousand suns burning for us. Her trust in us, immeasurable.' _For once, he agreed with his youki. She trusted him. He could feel no dishonestly in her tone when she spoke.

Why did she have to come and mock his existence? He hates this little human. He hates the way her smile etched into his memory and her touch plunged into his mind. He hates how wonderfully calming her scent is to him. He hates how humanly weak she is. He hates how he desires her embrace and yearns for her kisses. He hates how she draws him closer without his knowledge and how he feels the need to protect her. He hates her whole being. Yet, he does not want to destroy her for all the inconvenience she has caused him.

She will pay for making this Sesshomaru a fool... with a kiss.

His lips were on hers again. He had forgotten how he felt about this human. His human. His Rin.

Rin's eyes opened to see golden and a tint of red, as lips were wet on hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pushed her down on the futon. Her heart raced as hands pulled away from her face to her hips. She pulled back with a little hesitation with cheeks blushing. "Is it true? You healed me that day on the bridge with your..um tongue? Does this mean we are friends? That we can be together?" She gasped after hearing what she had asked. She was not sure why she was so bold. This demon made her throw caution to the wind. All her mind would tell her is she is his.

'She's a chatterbox when she is nervous,' he smiled inwardly.

He smirked. He laid down with her in his arms. "And if I did, how would you repay me?"

Her whole body warmed and her heart jumped beats. "Umm, I don't know what you want... you are a lord, you have so much already and you're powerful too so I'm not sure what you would need or want.." A claw on her lips stopped her.

Just being with her calmed him. Her nervousness made him...chuckled. Rin's eyes lit up. His smile was captivating.

He kissed her lightly on her lips. Her eyes opened wide with a bright blush on her cheeks. "What does this mean?"

"It means we are no longer enemies." He kissed her once more before pulling her close into his body. For once, Lord Sesshomaru slept. He was content with the prize he held in his arms.

Rin sent a message the next morning saying all was well and that she would return with Lord Sesshomaru once they received word for the official treaty signing. She was happy. He had held her all night. He said they were no longer enemies. He even kissed her again. Her cheeks warmed from the memory.

The day went by with them walking into the half destroyed forest. "What happened here?" Rin asked pointing at the destruction.

"It is nothing." Sesshomaru would respond. She did not need to know how frustrated he was before coming to terms of embracing her as his mate.

Rin thought no more of it. If Sesshomaru said it was nothing, then it probably is. Somehow she felt compel to believe everything he said. She could feel an invisible bond between them which would set her at ease and keep her chattering of nothing. When she asked to stop to pick a flower, he nodded. She ran through the fields, laughing and singing, arms straight out. Sesshomaru could not understand the silly things she would do; but her happiness somehow meant he was also content. Strange.

He sensed her hunger and called out,"Let's go."

Rin was busy adoring the flowers and basking in this new feeling between her and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha always spoke of how cold and heartless he was but all Rin has seen are emotions when she is with him. As many times as he embarrasses her, she knew she could also provoke him. She smirked. She heard him calling but insisted on laying on the ground on the flowers, giggling.

Rin:1 Sesshomaru:0

She's just playing with him. "Rin, stop this silliness and get up. The ground is filthy." She was being stubborn and not listening to him. If it were anyone else, he would have not repeated himself.

"Rin, This Sesshomaru will not repeat myself. Get up!" She grinned and jumped up smiling at him, but lost her balance and went crashing down. He caught her easily. Her cheeks were flushed as her eyes shy away from his.

Score: even

"Thank you, my Lord." She said as her blush moved up her face and towards her ears. Sesshomaru gazed into her eyes, his arms were still wrapped tightly around her small frame.

_"Our mate is so cute! Her cheeks are warm and her body fits with ours so well..."_

"Let's go." He said but this time he held her hand in his pulling her along. She pouted quietly for the rest of the walk back to camp.

As soon as they arrived, he ordered Jaken to get Rin's food ready and left to speak to his general. He would tell her in the morning of the other lords' responses, but first he must copy the treaty they Lords sign into human language.

Rin waited in her room for his return. She felt lonely without him. They had spent the last three days getting to know each other and she felt so free. He didn't judge her in any way. Didn't get mad at her silliness and still gave her those looks which made her shudder, in a good way. Jaken made her realise that she was able to get away with things which have killed anyone else. She smiled in that revelation. She was special to him. But where was he? He never said it but she was hoping he'd come to say goodnight to her. She felt empowered so she went to his tent. She just wanted to say good night. She changed her mind when she saw him sitting at his desk though.

"My Lord. May I sit with you for a while?" She asked him timidly.

"Hn"

She sat down beside him and looked at what he was doing. It looked foreign to her. "That must be demon scribe. I have never seen it before." His eyes glanced on her warm brown ones, widen and curious, accompanied with a beautiful smile on her face.

He knew she did not like to be alone. She mentioned it quite a few times. The first night she came he held her and she slept well. She was restless the past two nights. He smelt her tears from his tent. Now she's here, she must be afraid to be by herself. He was deep in thought and noticed that the chattering was gone. He looked at her and noticed she had fallen to sleep in one of the futons. She was breath-taking with her small rhythmic motions of sleep. He put his ink brush down and laid beside her. He slipped his arms under her and noticed she inched closer. He normally did not sleep, but when she was near, he felt so peaceful and closed his weary eyes. He let his guard down, just a bit.

She awoken to a plate of fruit and tea as Sesshomaru was drawing up the rest of the proposal for the treaty in demon scribe.

"Eat. A temporary cease fighting has been issued. Tomorrow is the official treaty signing, you will be weary. Rest for now." He said without looking at her, his voice without emotions. Her eyes saw a cold, heartless demon once again; not the loving one whom been with her the past three days. Her heart dropped and her disappointment filled the room. She wondered if he was trying to act distant; push her away.

_'You are ignoring our mate and she is sad. She is human. Human needs feelings and those other touchy human things.'_ His youki was unsure of what she needed, but it definitely was not being ignored.

"Rin." His eyes made contact with hers. He did not say another word, but her heart rejoice in what she saw in them. Love and concern. He had spent his whole life in search of power so this interaction was new to him. He has laid with many others, but never cared for any but her. She wiped away the tears threatening to fall. Her wonderous smiled covered her face and happiness filled the room.

"Thank you, my Lord." She sat closer to him and rest her head on his arm. The touch sent a small shock through both demon and human alike. The rest of the day went by uneventful with two souls content with each other's presence. After dinner, Sesshomaru took Rin out for a stroll.

"Hm. The things I do for this human," he said to himself.

"It's a full moon tonight. It is so beautiful. Look Sesshomaru," her voice sang to him. She grabbed his hand in a moment of excitement, only to blush when he would not let go. He laughed inside. The things this human made him... his world stood still the moment he saw the moon.

The full moon shone outside with a blood halo. Sesshomaru's heart stopped.

_'You must protect her!'_ His youki was screaming in fear. There was a saying from old, 'Blood around the moon means death of a loved one for those whom see it'. He looked at the beautiful priestess with her hand in his. From the moment he had decided to embrace her as his, he had no intentions of losing her; not now...not ever!

* * *

"It's a beautiful full moon tonight. And with tomorrow, starts a new era of peace. Inuyasha, come look." Kagome yelled over to Inuyasha who was grumpy.

"That just means I'm going to be useless if anything happens tomorrow night." Kagome hugged him from behind with a giggle.

"That means I will do the protecting tomorrow." They were happy; lost in the moment.

Kaede smiles were endless since the news that the demons have agreed to the treaty. Rin did it. She was able to change the heart of her beloved demon. Kaede was happy for her. After tomorrow, the world will finally be at peace. She too looked up into the beautifully lit sky just to feel horror shoot through her body. Her tears fell instantly. A blood halo on the full moon. Rin. Her life is in danger.

*Superstitions are different for every village not just countries. People from the same countries could believe in one sign being two different things. I grew up in the US but my family was very rooted. I knew the lunar calendar by heart, my zodiac animals year-month-and hour. ( There is a zodiac animal representing every hour of the day, not just every month); along with all our celebrations...lunar festival, harvest moon, new year,..and so on. Mom told me once that the blood halo was the spirit of the moon crying for a loss of a loved one. 'One life to redeem a life'. I know it is silly but I can't deny how much cultural influence my mother had on me...lots! BTW, we're almost done here. Heads up, the next chappy is an emotional rollercoaster.


	7. Day of Reckoning Sesshomaru

I apologize for past and future mistakes. Please bare with me. =)

I do not own Inuyasha

"Sesshomaru, is something a matter?" Rin asked nervously. She thought she saw pain in his eyes. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer until she was inside his protective arms. He did not say another word. They stood silently under the moonlight. She loves being so close to him and feeling so loved.

"We should head back. It's getting late." Rin said as she pulled away from the warm embrace.

"Hn." They headed back to the camp, hand in hand.

Somehow she understood his gestures. A nod here and a glance there was all she needed to see as her answers. She truly felt connected to him, to his soul. She wanted to ask him about their...situation. The past few days have been amazing. He was showing her the demon behind the façade. She wanted to know if he wanted to become more than 'no longer enemies'. How was she to ask such an intimate question? Her hands started to get sweaty as she stole glances of him.

_'Our mate is nervous about something. Talk to her. OR let me out and I'll claim...um console to her myself.' _

_'_Do not think of me as such a fool youki. I would never leave you alone with her. Hn'

Rin looked at Sesshomaru. He looked deep in thought as though he was arguing with someone or something? She stopped outside her tent and bowed, "I'll see you in the morning." She turned to enter but paused. Should she ask him now or later? She knew she should wait but something urged her to seize the moment. She turned around nervously and said almost in a whisper,"Will you come in? I need to speak to you about an important matter unrelated to the treaty." Her eyes nervously blinking and looking at everything but his face. She failed to noticed he had already went into the tent.

"Rin. Are you coming?" She looked at him. Her heart skipped a beat. When did he go in? She took a deep breath in as she stepped inside. Here goes nothing.

"I want to know who I am to you?" Sesshomaru eyes widen. He did not expect her to be so bold. She wanted him to define their status.

_' Tell her! Tell her! Tell her! Tell her! Tell her!'_ His youki screamed. He smirked. He was going to tell her anyways since he saw the blood halo.

"Rin." He walked up to her slowly; eyes never leaving her gaze. His claws pulled her body close to his, his chin on her head. Slowly a claw reached behind her head and pulled it back gently so she would be looking up into the windows of his soul.

"You are..." Their forehead caressed, then their noses dance with one another before warm lips enveloped and disappeared into each other. Tongues danced the tango inside both mouths, hearts beating heavy rhythms with quickened tempo.

"My heart." A claw undid her obi and it fell to the ground. She soon realised what he was doing.

"My love." They were on their knees, bodies facing each other, eyes telling all.

"My mate." He simply whispered, "Be my mate. Forever."

Tears started their journey from her soul towards her eyes and fell to the ground. "Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes. My mate." Her smile shone through as her cheeks blushed at the intimate acknowledgement. He knew long ago that this smile had captured his soul. Even through all his denial, he could not fight the connection he felt with her. His mate.

He continued to kiss her and his hands roamed her body as though learning the boundaries of a new territory, earning muffled moans and gasps. Her hands dugged into his hair and pulled him closer. His hands came up and slid her kimono off her shoulders. Clothes were discarded by two hot and nervous bodies. He was nervous. He had many before, but not human; and not untouched like her. He was outside his comfort zone again.

_'We shall not take her like the rest. We shall be gentle. We shall make love to her. Only her.' His youki pleaded and assured that they would be gentle with her._

He released his youki for the marking. Red eyes devoured her naked form. His claws traced her neckline and pushed her head slightly to the side. His nose traced the distance from her ear to her shoulder, inhaling her scent deeply into his mind, earning a gasp and more panting from her. His mouth suckled the spot chosen for his symbol of possession. _'Our mate taste so delectable.' _He pulled his head back to gaze into her eyes once more. She inhaled slowly and nodded. There is no turning back now.

"MINE!" _'Mine!' _Sesshomaru and his youki said in unison.

His fangs deepen into her shoulder, mixing the blood of human and demon, uniting their life force. His tongue lapsed over the mark to seal all inside as he continued to attend to her body's calling.

Tonight, she will be his and he will become hers. He is at a lost again, yet her body calls for more ministration; who is he to deny his mate? The scent of their bodies' arousal mixed as two bodies became one with rhythmic movements to the beating of their hearts; two souls united. His body trembled with their combined release, as sweat from his forehead collected and dripped onto her hair. Her voice now hoarse from moaning, tears dried on her cheeks, and a trace of blood on her thigh. With their union, they are complete. Nothing else matters. Tonight, they are happy and content; both fell deep in slumber.

Morning came with the realization of their not so secret union. The demons awaited outside her tent, each pushing the other forward to speak to their lord and now lady; fearful if he was not in a good mood, it would their last.

He was awake and dressed. He watched her as she breathed ever so softly with a smile plastered on her face even in sleep. His mate. He took some water and washed her body, cleaning what he could. He decided that licking her clean would get him no where fast, though the thought lingered for a second. They had a treaty signing to go to. Her lips quivered as goosebumps raised behind the wet wash cloth. He could not wait until the treaty signing was over so they can hide away for a week or so in private. He smiled. She was making him do so much outside his comfort zone. Yes, her scent had driven him into madness. With her body cleaned, He dressed her and held her until she stirred in his arms. Eyes full of love and an honest smile greeted him instantly. Yes, he was foolish. He fell hard and now there is no escape, not that he wanted to.

"Good morning, Mate. We must head out. My general will surely die of anguish if we are not present." His smile sent the butterflies fluttering inside her again. "They await us outside." He whispered into her ear. Her eyes and mouth opened wide, looking at his in embarrassment. He smirked.

" You are quite ...vocal, Rin. They will greet you as their Lady. I will kill whosoever...," a finger gently stopped him mid sentence. His eye brow raised. No one ever stopped him in such a way and lived. Her cheeks lit up a warmth of red, eyes shying away as she sat up.

"No more killing, for me? Please, my Love." Her voice lulled his anger like the waves crashing against the shore. He wondered if she were the siren and he was under her spell. Fell hard like a fool, he did.

"Yes, mate. Only for you." They held each other for a moment longer, kissed, and finally got up towards the entrance.

They were greeted by a legion of kneeling demons saying in unison, "My Lord, My Lady."

Sesshomaru turned to Rin," Let's go."

He had the panther demon, Bankotsu, wolf demon, Koga, and Jaken follow him to the treaty signing. The skies were blue without a cloud in them and the sun had just rose above the mountains. They walked to the bridge and crossed it to the other side, to the place where Rin and Sesshomaru were reunited. There awaited Sango, leader of the demon slayers, Miroku, representative of the monks, and Kagome, representative of the Priestesses. Kaede and Inuyasha were also there but sat in the back.

One look at the blushing, glowing Rin and Kaede figured what had conspired. The possessive hand over her shoulder was also a dead giveaway for Kagome, while Inuyasha noticed the scent of Sesshomaru and mating. He smirked. Looks like someone's had a change of heart.

The treaty was thoroughly reviewed and discussed. Both had the five pages of treaty in front and corrections made as they went. It took half the day before they reached the last page. Jaken, Shippo, and Kaede went to gather lunch for the group. They were all too involved in the discussion to notice a group of demon slayers surrounding the tent. Sutras were thrown on the tent.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt heavy in his chest and his power fading. His body felt heavy and he started to pant. Rin noticed right away. She gasped. Her sutras. Who would do such a thing? His general rolled to the ground, weakened.

He looked up at Rin and glared at Sango , " What is the meaning of this? You ask for peace and lured us into a trap?"

His eyes shifted towards Rin. "Why? Was last night meaningless?"

He felt betrayed by the one he mated. This was all her idea. He trusted her so he only took his head general to this signing. He is such a fool. His eyes sparked sadness and disappointment. She could feel his pain through their mating mark.

"No. Love. It's someone else's doing." Her tear stricken eyes fierce and honest. "Please, believe me."

He closed his eyes in regret. "Sorry, Mate. I shall not doubt you. But I am feeling too weak to protect you. You must run and get help. You must go.."

"No. I will stay by your side, forever. It's my fault. Do not worry. I shall handle this." Rin looked up to Sango. Inuyasha was also on the ground in pain with Kagome by his side. A voice rang out and got their attention.

"There will be no treaty. You demons shall die." Sango and Rin looked at each other. Kohaku.

"Kohaku, stop this madness. We are almost done here. As soon as the treaty is signed, there will be no more need for fighting." Sango screamed at her brother.

"NO! They have taken all I hold dear to my heart. Only with his death will she return to me." He said coldly. Then he turned to Rin," Don't you know how I feel about you? How could you return here after five days, as his mate? Did he bewitched you?" Kohaku grabbed Rin by the arm, pulling her from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"No. I love him. He saved me years ago and I have never forgotten him. He is my life. My reason for living. I will belong to none other even if he is gone." Rin declared, pushing Kohaku back.

She pulled out her sword going into a defensive stance, elbows tucked in, eyes glaring at Kohaku. He swung his sword and she blocked it, pivoted on her foot, and swung her sword which he dodged easily. She jumped up into the air and placed her weight on the sword as she swipe towards his side. He rolled backwards , threw his leg forwards and did a roundhouse sweep of the ground. She barely backflipped in time, avoiding being tripped. He pushed forward with his sword and at the last minute side stepped to her left, motioned the blade backwards to pick up more speed while the tip came to her hand. It cut her arm as she pulled her arms in and rolled back on the ground. She knew Kohaku was an excellent swordsman, but she hoped she could hold her own.

"I can make that happen. He will be gone." He said angrily. Rin watched as ten other demon slayer jumped out and engaged in combat with Sesshomaru. He was mortal now, and for two hours, he would stay that way. Any injury inflicted may kill him. 'No. NO! He can't die, not now.' Her inner voice screamed. In her hesitation, Kohaku quickly grabbed one wrist, knocking her sword away and placing his sword on her neck with one of her arm behind her. She looked over at Sango pleading. Sango stood in front of Sesshomaru and his generals.

"Stop sister. Do you not see you are on this demon's side? Stop fighting us. Join us instead." Sango shook her head. She knew Kohaku had a blood lust since his first kill. She was hoping now that he was older, he could control it better; she was wrong. The fact that Rin had refused his advances must have set him off. There's no other way. She must kill him. Kaede, Jaken and Shippo returned to see fighting and chaos.

"I'll let those demons go if you become mine Rin. I will forgive your mistake of mating him. If not, you will watch him die slowly. I will make sure of it." Kohaku breathed into Rin's ear. "Sesshomaru, drop your weapon and surrender. If I can not have her, no one will. I will not hesitate to kill her." His sword indented into her neck.

Sesshomaru gasped. He had never fell such fear in his life. He knew that his youki was somehow locked away so he would not be able to reach her in time. He stood up and threw his sword down.

Kohaku eyes shown nothing but evilness. He smirked. "Kill him!"

Rin leaned forward until the sword slowly cut into her neck, making her bleed. Kohaku noticed and immediately let her go. "Why! Why sacrifice for that worthless demon!?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru. He was moving slower and getting more cut up. She looked at Sango fighting with her pupils, fellow demon slayers; sadness radiating in her eyes. Then she looked at Kohaku and could only feel pity for him. Pity that he could only feel complete with turmoil and pain. She forgives him, for she understood what has to happen. She will destroy the sutras by destroying the one that granted it power, herself along with the pearl.

"Sesshomaru. Sango. Promise me. This war ends today. Please. I need to hear it from you both!" She cried as tears flowed freely down to the ground.

"You have my word!" Sango replied.

"No. Rin. You will not leave This Sesshomaru. I will not allow it!" His eyes pained. He knew exactly what she was doing. He won't lose her. He can't.

She raise her hands up to the sky and pleaded. She looked at Sesshomaru one last time, her heart aching. "I thank the Gods for they allowed me to meet you, love you and become yours. I have given you all that I can, so please, continue to live and be happy. Good bye, my love, My Sesshomaru."

She sent a purifying light, not to vanquish one, to heal the souls of those in pain. Her warmth spread across everyone as Sesshomaru felt his powers return along with his generals, and Kohaku and the other demon slayer fell to the ground in tears. The warmth healed their pained heart and mind. As the glow subsided, the pearl disappeared from her neck, and Rin fell to the ground, lifeless.

All that was heard was," Nooo... Rin!"

Sesshomaru stood broken over his mate. 'This is not real. It can't be. She's just playing with me again. Yes, that is it.'

"Rin, stop this silliness and get up. The ground is filthy." She was being stubborn and not listening to him.

"Rin, This Sesshomaru will not repeat myself. Get up!" He can hear his youki weeping.

Sango turned her head towards Miroku and Kagome held on to Inuyasha. Muffled cries heard everywhere. Koga and Bankotsu fell to their knees and bowed their heads. Their Lady had sacrificed her life to save them, the demon slayers and the future of the lands.

Sesshomaru kneeled down and swooped her cold body into his. Her eyes closed with tears still lingering on her lashes. Her lips ashen, but her smile was still there. He still felt the shock through his body as his nose touched hers and his lips caressed hers. She would not respond to him. Her arms did not embrace his neck. She did not pant his name softly. Her body is no longer warming his. Her neck no longer bleeds, and her heart... her heart... no longer beats.

*Please don't be mad! There is a reason for this...well, actually, it was in the prophesy. Still deciding if Mother Karma will step in to help Rin or not. Give me your opinions!


	8. Return to me

Me: Don't know why I make Sesshomaru suffer so much.

Sess: Green, glowing claws behind and smiling. I can fix that.

Me: Finger on mouse over the delete icon on "Sesshomaru"

Rin: Puppy dog eyes and pout.

Me: Fine. But you two better behave! Kids. The things I do for my little creations. I definitely need a break. =)

Without further ado, here's the last chapter. Enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha

The sun was shining like it always does. He never noticed it before but somehow, it was not warming him. The world moves on with no regards to who is left behind. He knows the reason is laying lifeless in his arms. For once, he was hoping, he would be sharing this world with his mate...but it was too late.

Sesshomaru sat by his mate for hours. No one dared to come closer. Inuyasha tried an hour ago to get Rin cleaned up but Sesshomaru's youki seared everything that came within twenty feet of him.

'NO. She's not gone.'

He can still feel her touch. 'We just became mates last night.'

He could still hear her voice. 'She promised me... forever.'

'Why won't she get up? Why is she mocking this Sesshomaru? Does she not know that I love her and can't live without her? She can't be gone. This is unacceptable.'

' _NO!_' His youki cried over and over, _'Save our mate. What is the use of being the most powerful if we can't have the one we love? Save her!'_

He... he didn't know how. He was defeated. He yelled to the heavens, "GIVE HER BACK TO ME!...Please... give me back my Rin.."

* * *

"Destiny, you better send Rin back before mother finds out and we'll get into trouble." Fate told her sister.

"But Fate look," Destiny said holding a white pearl with a warm rainbow light illuminating it. "Isn't she beautiful? She's the best one yet. Her light is so warm. She even melted that evil demon's heart. She is unlike any other." With the mention of Sesshomaru, the pearl's warmth dampened and it's rainbow turned grey. Her light sent a gut wrenching pain into their heart. Fate and Destiny began to cry.

"You two never learn, will you?" Mother Karma said standing at the door once again. "Just because you are Fate and Destiny, does not mean people have to follow your every whim. People can change what is given to them by fate and destiny. The desires in the their heart will overcome even the grim fate presented and change their destiny. Give Rin to me. We must return her before her container degrades."

Destiny took another look at Rin and smiled. "Sorry. You are not an object one can possess, but a love for all to share. You will be happy, I promise you."

Karma whisked her back to her body. "As a token of you sacrifice, I will grant you a lifetime with your love. Continue to change his heart and those around him. Remember my little light, a candle loses nothing by lighting another."

* * *

A lightning struck Rin's body and it disappeared from Sesshomaru's grasp. He looked around. "Rin, where are you? Don't leave this Sesshomaru. Come back... come...back... " Sesshomaru fell to his knees as his chest tightened some more. "Nothing in this world is worth your life. Nothing."

His eyes were closed, head down towards the ground and his teeth clenched. The great Lord of the West sat defeated on the ground. An unknown wetness streamed from his face and dropped to the ground. He could not protect her even after death. The sky thundered and roared. Raindrops streamed down his face alongside the wetness already there.

A warm pair of hands caressed his cheek sending shock down his spine.

_'Mate!' _His youki rejoiced.

Must be his imagining. Rin is ...she is gone.

Warm lips grazed his, sending warmth to his soul.

He had a very vivid imagination. He missed her too much already.

"Sesshomaru." That was it. He is not only foolish, but completely mad! He had wished her to life.

"Open your eyes, Mate." How is it, that this figment of his imagination was ordering him around? But he complied nonetheless. Rin. Was he dreaming?

She felt so real as his arms pulled her in. And how delectable her lips and mouth tasted as their tongue danced in harmony. How realistic her moans were as he flickered his tongue over her mating mark. How beautiful she looked as she gazed into his eyes. He must have gone mad, there was no other reason. But as insane as he was, he would not let her go...never again.

"You are not allowed to leave This Sesshomaru. EVER!" Sesshomaru was adamant. He never wants to feel that hopelessness again; falling into a black hole with no end and no way out.

She smiled at him. Yes, that was the smile which started his spiral into madness.

"Never again, Love. I promise." Her smile became crooked with a whimper. She held him tight, breathing her warmth onto him. "Never again." She leaned into his lips with the utmost urgency.

"Rin."

"Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha rushed to where Sesshomaru was the moment Rin's scent came back...alive. There was a picture of his brother with Rin, in the rain, making out. 'I'm gonna have nightmares of this now.' He smirked, there is only one way to stop them before they went any further, cuz it doesn't look like they were going to stop.

An annoying voice made Sesshomaru realized he was not dreaming or fabricating his Rin.

"Oi, you guys going to stay there in the rain all day or can we sign this treaty and start the celebration." Inuyasha huffed. " You can get cozy afterwards. Rin, welcome back. Miroku will do you wedding ceremony if you can get Mr. I -will- destroy- everyone- because- Rin's- not- here to budge without destroying another forest." He pointed at the newly cleared field which once housed a fifty trees. Inuyasha turned and ran. He knew he was saying too much but if anyone could calm his brother down, Rin could.

He was right on the money. Just as Sesshomaru's youki began to surface, she pulled his face towards her and kissed his nose. He stood in shock as she dragged him to stand up and head towards the human camp. After a few steps, his claws were laced with hers and he stopped for another kiss, and another and another...

"Love, we won't get back at this rate. Please. I want you to sign the treaty. Will you not grant my dying wish?" She pouted.

"No. I will do no such thing if you die." He turned away, "I never promised to sign that."

"But I am alive so you should sign it." Her smile beaming. He pulled her closer and inhaled her scent, kissing her once more. She continued to pull him until he swooped her up and flew to the camp.

Inuyasha had already told everyone about Rin's return but no one believed him until they saw it. Sesshomaru flew in with his mate in his arms, her smile infectious and contagious spreading from one person to another. Even the Great Sesshomaru was not immune to it. His lips curved slightly upward for a second, long enough for his mate to see it and jump to kiss him.

The treaty was sign with no further delays. Kohaku and his conspirators were release from detainment with the pleas from Rin. Sango thanked Rin for forgiving her fbrother. Everyone rejoiced at the wedding ceremony for Rin and Sesshomaru.

After leaving his orders with his general, he whisked Rin away for two weeks. To this day, she still could not speak about what they had done without blushing.

Four months later as they lay under the moonlight, hands intertwined, Rin looked up at the skies and mouthed 'thank you' to fate, destiny and karma which led her to this point of her life.

"You know that Fate allowed me to meet you, Destiny gave us our reunion and Karma brought me back to you?" Rin said out of the blue.

"Hn. We make our own fate and destiny, Rin. And karma is just something you humans made up to keep you from doing evil, reminding you of consequences. I do not believe in such things." Sesshomaru responded. "Ridiculous." He looked at his little human and his core warmed. She had such power over him even when she was speaking of nonsense. How the great have fallen; though he regrets nothing.

'If only he knew' she thought.

Rin smiled. After all this time, he still uses the 'human' term. But it was endearing to her because she was his human now. His arms held her close with another hand rubbing the little bump on her belly. 'Oh well, he'll have to learn the hard way how ridiculous humans and hanyous are...in a few more months.' She thought as she looked at him. 'He should know that his world is about to go upside down again, right?' She giggled into his chest. She would give up the world to be with him like this forever.

As for now, she will be happy in his arms as their journey together truly begins.

**AHH. Stands up and stretch. Time to make a rosemary rack of lamb for the family and chocolate Kahlua cheesecake. Happy holidays and Merry Christmas everyone! I guess I made this one short too. I don't think I can keep the story's tempo the same if I were to make this longer. I'm trying to get into a grad school so I'm going to back off this for a while. I'll post something if I get in though.=) Wish me luck. Thanks for reading!


End file.
